User blog:Vanessa***98/The Camer Never Lies Part 1
'Hey guys this is the first fanfic I have ever done. I hope you like it' ' ''Milton and Kim are in th dojo and they are sparring' ''' Kim wins'' '''Kim: Wow Milton! You're getting better Milton: Oh shut it Kim! You know that's not true Kim: '''Well... you lasted longer than the last time we sparred '''Milton: '''You know what! I'm gonna go and save the lottle dignity I have left. ''Milton goes into the changing rooms and leaves Kim alone'' '' Jack walks in and watches Kim fighting with the dummy'' ''Jack's POV: She is so cute when she fights''. '''Jack: '''Hey Kim! ready for our big daatt...... Oh hey Milton. Didn't see ya there '''Milton: '''Hey Jack, what were you gonna say? '''Jack: '''Oh.... nothing '''Kim: '''We'll talk later Jack ''Jerry runs into the dojo and is really excited about something'' '''Jerry: '''Yo guys guess what!!! Circus Burger is giving away free fries to every customer '''Jack and Kim: '''No way!!!! '''Jerry: '''Ya lets go! '''Milton: '''Wait.... what about practice? '''Jerry: '''Who cares about practice. THEY'RE FREE FRIES YO!!! '''Milton: '''Alright lets go ''The gang runs out of the dojo and heads for Circus Burger'' '' 30 minutes later..............'' '''Jack: '''Circus Burger has the best fries ever '''Kim: '''Jerry are you okay. You don't look so good '''Jerry: '''If you guys need me I'll me in the bathroom ''Jerry runs into the dojo and into the bathroom. The rest of the gang walks in and they see Rudy putting up security cameras '' '''Jack: Hey Rudy what are the cameras for? Rudy: '''The mall has been having a couple of break-in's and I want to make sure that nobody breaks into the dojo. ''Rudy turns on the cameras and walks into the office. The rest of the gang goes into the changing rooms.'' '' Jack pulls Kim by the arm'' '''Jack: '''Kim wait I didn't get to tell you about our date becuase Milton was there. '''Kim: What about our date? Jack: '''I was thinking about going down to thepier and grabbing a slice of pizza '''Kim: '''That sounds great Jack. As long as I'm with you... I'm happy. '''Jack: Well then I'll meet you at the dojo at 6pm Kim: '''Jack, when are we gonna tell the guys about us '''Jack: Soon. but don't worry about that now. Just think that in a couple hours it just gonna be me and you. Kim bites down on her lip and leans in to kiss Jack on the cheek Kim: '''I can't wait '''Jack: '''I'll see ya then ''Jack walks out of the dojo and Kim goes into the girl's changing room. Jerry has heard everything and runs over to Milton.'' '''Jerry: Yo Milton there's something on with Jack and Kim Milton: '''Like what? '''Jerry: They've been acting wierd Milton: '''Where are you going with this Jerry? '''Jerry: JACK AND KIM ARE DATING!!!!! Milton: no they're not. Jack and kim are just friends Jerry: '''I heard they were going to the pier and then to dinner. '''Milton: '''Jerry.... Friends can go out and not be a couple. '''Jerry: '''Really !!!...... do friends tell each other " As long as I'm with you.... I'm happy" '''Milton: '''No but...... '''Jerry: And do friends kiss each other on the cheek!!!!! Milton: '''Well maybe...........what if they were...... ya I got nothin '''Jerry: '''Face it dude, they're goimg out '''Milton: Jerry, we don't know anything Jerry: Oh don't worry about that we will soon Milton: Oh no ! you have a plan don't you Jerry: '''Yes Milton..... yes I do '''Milton: But Jerry.. your plans never work Jerry: 'Come on Milton have a little faith. This one will work 'Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it and please comment so you can help me with some new ideas or help me make it better. I'll try to write part 2 as soon as I can. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts